Muggle Trouble (or Malfoy in the Way of Love)
by Lady Moo
Summary: I have changed the plot around but have still worked in the first chapter so bear wirth me. It is still the same beginning just with an extended plot really so read it please! PG for Voldemort.............hehehe.....r/r pleeeez!!!!
1. Two Offers

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling so don't sue us pretty please. Yes there's two of us, Moo-Moo and Lady Alianne,or Lady Moo. This is our first fic so you can flame us but tell us what we did wrong so we can fix it so don't be too cruel.  
Chapter one:Two Offers  
  
  
15 year old Harry Potter walked through the corridoors. Only one thing was on his  
mind, the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. In his eyes this was  
not only a good thing because they had a chance at the Cup but he also would be playing   
against his .... well to be frank, crush, Cho Chang, th Ravenclaw seeker. Harry nervoulsy   
tried to remember what his best friend Ron Weasley had coached him about all last night.   
"Just tell her Harry" he had said over and over again. "Don't worry about it, I'll bet she  
feels the same way and if she doesn't then I spose it's up to you to figure it out cuz' I   
really don....", that was the point were Harry had clapped a hand over Ron's mouth and gone   
to bed, he couldn't have taken it any longer.  
  
  
He hurried into the Great Hall and Ron, smiling encouragement, beckoned to him.   
Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor captain, slid over two seats to sit next to Harry.   
"So Harry, ready for the game?"  
"Oh yeah", he replied, "never more prepared in my life", he knew immediately after he had  
said this that it sounded lame but for once, Harry didn't worry about it because Cho Chang  
had just entered the room. With a rather painful elbow in the side from Ron, Harry excused   
himself and strolled over to the doorway where Cho stood, obviously looking for someone.  
"Oh Harry, hello! I've been looking all over for you", she greeted him."Have you seen   
Hermione?"  
"Er, no", he replied stupidly, then thinking again, "why did you want to see her?"  
"Oh well I just needed to tell her something but.....Oh there she is!"  
" Cho ran off in the direction of Hermione, and whispered something in her ear. A shocked  
and rather comical look appeared on her face and she asked Cho something.   
Harry caught a few bits of their conversation.  
  
"Yeah....if he asked me.........probably say no a...n"  
"Oh well.....Cho......that's wh.....should do in any....."  
  
  
WHAT WERE THEY TALKING ABOUT? Harry asked himself. But he had no time to ponder  
this because Hermione ran up to him.  
"oh Harry, it's absolutely horrible, Malfoy's just asked Cho to go out with him!"  
"Eh.... That's bad, really bad to hear," he replied again, more stupidly than the first.  
"And what did she say?"  
"Well no, of course, but Harry that's nto what I needeed to tell you , I think that you  
should ask Cho out now, y'know , it'd make Malfoy really mad and all, and I think she'd  
say yes, just because she said....well.....just go and ask her...ok?"  
"yeah", Harry said, and walked off toward Cho.  
  



	2. Quidditch, Girlfriends, and one Annoying...

Hey, it's me, just to say that I KNOW that Wood is suppposed to have graduated but he's the  
honorary quidditch   
captain because the team didn't want to replace him, just that he's not playing and he has  
an acting captain. I just didn't want to have to replace him cuz' he's cool OK? Thnx!  
Lady MooChapter two: quidditch, girlfriends, and one annoying slytherin  
  
Harry srode over to Cho and stood for a moment. There she was talking right in front  
of him and he didn't know what to say. Her friend excused herself to get a drink and Harry tapped Cho on the shoulder, she turned and stared right back at him.  
"Er, hello." Harry stammered  
"Hi", she replied, looking rather confused as to what he was doing there.  
"I just wanted to say that I'm ……. Glad that you turned down Malfoy earlier because er…… I   
was going to ask if you maybe…."  
"Wanted to go out with you?" Cho finished for him. "I'd love to Harry," she sounded cheerful  
"really I would,"  
  
"R…re..really?" he stammered   
"Yes, of course, why would I lie about a thing like that?"  
"Oh I didn't think you would I was just… wait a second. This, isn't just a way to get Malf  
oy to stop bothering you , is it?"  
" No, of course not, I mean, now that you mention it that would help, but no, I do you   
like you Harry, you can even ask Hermione, I've talked a lot about it before."  
"Great…. That's great," Harry replied, he didn't know what else to say, but luckily,just  
as he was beginning to turn a shade of dull scarlet (much like his quidditch robes), one   
of Cho's many friends called to her and ran over , only to drag her off somewhere else.  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief and walked un-steadily back over to Ron. He was waiting  
there, an indescribable look on his face.   
" I can't belive that she actually said yes like that, I mean I knew she'd say yes but I  
figured she'd ask for time to think about it or something. You really don't know how lucky   
you are Harry. Malfoy's sure to die when he hears about this," Ron exploded. Harry was  
bombarded with the questions and concerns Ron had for him and Cho. He couild have sworn  
that Ron had practiced his speech over and over.  
" Harry was backed out of the Great Hall and pulled back to the outside corridoor in a matter  
of seconds. Where Ron began to further press him with need for details etc. Finally, the  
acting  
captain, Oliver's sister, Catie Wood, called for the team to gather in the locker room.  
You see,   
Wood had gradutaed, but still preferred to act as the team captain, as he had taken over  
Madam Hooch's  
job, he wasn't allowed to take sides, but appeard anyhow for the peptalk.  
  
The team gathered in the locker room, Fred and George on the bench in the corner, Katie,   
Alicia,  
and Angelina, huddled together discussing tactics, and Harry, looking quite pleased with  
himself,  
with his firebolt on the opposite bench, tying his quidditch robes.  
"Allright team," Catie began. " This is our chance…"  
"No," Wood cut in."It's the bi…."  
"Wood!" growled his sister, "I will not copy your peptalk, I'll use my own, now go….ref!"   
Catie was  
a third year Gryffindor, no one on the team seemed to mind that she was younger than all  
of them. She didn't obsess like Wood, she just made sure things got done and was always in  
a surprisingly good mood. She gave Wood one last glare before he put his hands up in defeat  
and walked out the door.  
"And don't you come back to tell me you've…..gotten me kicked off the team because it won't work  
you filthy piece of ….of….Slytherin!"  
"Lovely, bravo!," cried George  
"Absolutely, well done, wish I could have done that toWood a long time ago, but well, he was the  
captain, and I didn't think it appropriate," remarked Fred.  
  
"Since when do you find anything appropriate?" Angelina scoffed teasingly  
"Since you became my girlfriend," he replied. " You've put some ethics into my head, and I didn't   
belive it appropriate to stop you!"  
" Oh can it Fred," Harry put in. "Let Catie finish, we have to start in 2 minutes.  
" Thanks Harry, now as I was saying," Catie continued " This is our chance to win the Quidditch Cup,   
I have no doubt that we can beat Hufflepuff, but the amount that we beat them by is very important. You  
see, these are the semifinals and if we beat Hufflepuff, which we will, then we have to beat Slytherin.   
If we beat Hufflepuff by 500, then we only have to beat Slytherin by 150, which will be easy, but if we  
beat Hufflepuff by over 500 it will be even easier on us to beat them. I'm not saying this will be a  
reason for us to slack off, but we do have a pretty good chance at the Cup, so let's make it happen.  
Ready team?!  
"Yeah!," they all shouted, and ran out the locker room door in a flurry of scarlet robes, and broomsticks.  



End file.
